The Hunt
by writer.in.wonderland23
Summary: Damon takes a huge risk and bites one of our favorite hunters one night. While Damon tries to get the hunters out of Mystic Falls he realizes he doesn't want one of them to leave. Sorry that was a horrible summary. The story is better I promise. Damon/Dean slash. Don't like don't read. May be rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunt **

**A/N: Please review this story. I got no reviews on my last story so I am hoping for some kindness and reviews on this one. Do not hesitate to review please! I do not own anything. **

**Damon POV **

I had been following this hunter on foot for hours. I knew they were different the minute the pair walked into The Mystic Grill. Stefan had asked me to leave it alone. I had decided that I needed to know if the pair was dangerous or not; if they threatened the life I had built here in Mystic Falls. The taller one of the pair had left the grill an hour ago. He smelled of worn leather and head and shoulders shampoo. I loved toying with hunters before I killed them. They gave the best reactions. Pulling out a gun when the bushes behind them rustled. Foolish really. I then heard the engine of a car pull onto the road I was following then hunter on. I leapt into the shrubs on the side of the road and waited. The car stopped near the hunter and the man in the car leaned out the window and started to talk to the hunter. From the tone of their voices that carried across the deserted road, I could tell they knew each other. I wondered briefly if this was the other hunter that I had seen at the bar. I pushed the thought away. Impossible. The hunter's companion had not seen him leave. The man in the car thanked the hunter and drove off. The hunter started to wander along the road again and I followed at a very safe distance. I got hungrier and hungrier; a fight with a werewolf earlier tonight had ended badly for me. I needed some blood. The man fell and scraped his calf on a piece of scrap metal strewn carelessly on the side of the road. My senses immediately picked up on the blood pumping out of the puncture wound in his leg. My vampire side took over in an instant. I ran up behind the hunter with my vampire speed and the blood made me careless. I ripped the man's head back and sunk my fangs in his neck, forgetting about the wound in his leg. The sound of the blood pumping through my dead veins, filling me with life sounded out the footsteps coming up behind me. I noticed the footsteps suddenly and just assumed it was Stefan. He had been following me for the past hour while I followed the hunter. Then the footsteps behind me turned into a human paced run. I turned around just in time to see the smaller hunter I had seen at the bar plunge a stake deep into my chest, twist and pull out again. I felt the stake miss my heart by only centimeters. To survive I knew I must put on my best performance if I wanted to see tomorrow. I let go of the taller hunter and crumpled to the ground. I coughed and spluttered, blood dripping out of my mouth. I was in pain because of the stake in my chest, so that was not acting. I was in white, hot pain but I knew I had to live. I struggled with my intake of breath as the hunters looked down on me with indifference. Then I relaxed my body and stopped breathing. I head the younger hunter's voice first. "Dean aren't they supposed to shrivel up or burn or something. " There was a moment of silence and I thought that they would test to see if I was really dead and I started to panic then the older hunter spoke. "No. The other vampires we hunt don't. They just die when we cut their heads off." Then the younger hunter, Sam spoke. "Then we should cut this one's head off. Make sure he doesn't magically come back. "That stake pierced that bloodsucker's heart. Do you doubt my aim Sam?" "No", the younger hunter's voice sounded through the night air. "Good then" sounded Dean's voice. "Let's go back to the motel room and get some sleep. I am tired and need my beauty rest" Sam just chuckled and I head a rustling of Sam taking some gauze out of his jacket pocket. Then I realized. This was a setup! They had known from the start that I was a vampire and had planned to kill me all along. I almost leapt up and ripped out both of there throats right then and there. I got over the anger and realized the danger I had put my life and the people in it in. I decided that I needed these hunters to leave Mystic Falls ASAP. If they found out how many vampires are really in Mystic Falls the townspeople would become even more suspicious than in 1864 and that would make the life I had built here unsustainable. I liked it here. I wasn't going to leave without at least putting up a good fight. I felt my body then be lifted up and put in the trunk of a car. We drove and drove and the car parked in a forest. I could hear the breeze in the trees. The trunk opened and the hunters pulled shovels out from behind me and I heard them wander off into the trees. I heard the shovels hitting dirt and I just stayed still waiting for this all to be over. After awhile I heard one of the hunters come back for my body. He slung my body over his shoulder and carried me towards what I assume to be a grave. They put me in a shallow hole and put a thin layer of dirt over me and walked away. I heard the car start up and I shot up out of the ground and followed the car as it sped along the road. I stayed in the trees and before I knew it the car had pulled up to some motel located near the forest I had using for cover as I followed their car. Both hunters got up out of the car and filed up the stairs into their motel rooms. I just watched and waited. They were bound to come out of that room sometime. Then suddenly the older hunter snuck quietly out of the room and jogged down the steps of the motel and into the parking lot. He started to walk down the street and towards the dingy biker bar at the end of the road. I slowly crept up to the room the hunter came out of and saw the sleeping form of Sam. I walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. He woke up at the movement and opened his eyes to see my smug face looking back at him. "You will move on to the next town. There is no case here. Dean died in a freak accident and you cannot stay here with the memories. You will not remember this conversation and will leave town tonight." His brown pupils dilated in response to my compulsion. I ran out of the room and shut the door before he even snapped out of his trance. I followed the hunter the bar at a safe distance and walked into the bar at least 30 seconds after the hunter as not to arise suspicion. The hunter took a seat at the bar and I sat down on the stool right next to his. The hunter turned to me and his look of mild curiosity turned to utter horror in a matter of seconds, I am sure, immediately recognizing the face he had stabbed with a stake mere hours ago. The older hunter immediately regained his composure in a mere fraction of a second. "Miss me" I ask with a smug smile on my eternally handsome face. The hunter returned my smugness with a shit eating grin. "Nope" was his smug reply. "Brave for a human to show such disrespect to a vampire, don't you think?" "Actually Mr. Salvatore, I don't. See you are not as strong as you think. Your little werewolf bite there", he said gesturing to my covered forearm, "has you a little down on your luck doesn't it? See we know all about your little life here in Mystic Falls." My surprised face was all the confirmation the hunter needed to know that he had won that round of banter. I then ordered a bourbon and the hunter and I watched each other cautiously for awhile. There was something about this hunter that drew me to him and I could not deny the way his lips looked when he took a drink off that beer bottle. Damon don't, I internally scolded myself. We sat in silence for awhile and just got more plastered as the night went on. I decided I needed to know more about this hunter. With the alcohol in his blood he revealed a lot. I learned that all of his family had died and that his brother was the only thing he has left. I felt guilty momentarily until Dean told me he had a deep dark secret that no one knew about. He said even though he was piss drunk he would never tell anyone about it. My morals were running low so I decided to use a bit of compulsion to see what he was hiding. What is your deepest darkest secret Dean?

Dean seductively leaned in closer. I am bi. How about you? Over my 172 years I had done a lot of experimenting. I had slept with both women and men and found out that I had equal liking for both. This hunter looked as if he could be a really good time. So I decided to not use anymore compulsion for the night and decided to see if he wanted to come home with me. With what he was doing with his lips and that beer bottle I could swear was deliberate. So with all the vampire charm I had ever possessed I asked, "Dean would you like to come home with me?" His hands moved to my thighs and started to rub up and down. His seductive whisper in my ear then caused me to lose it all. "What do you think my answer will be?" he then pulled back with a huge drunken grin that only increased when I took him by his hand and lead him towards the boarding house. We kissed and groped the whole way back to the house. We both stumbled into the boarding house in a drunken stupor. The hunter started to kiss on my neck and we stumbled up the stairs and into my bedroom. By the time we got there we were both extremely turned on. Dean grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards the bed and eventually on top of him. I hovered over Dean for about thirty seconds and only felt remorse for what I would have to do with him after we had finished.

The hunter was curled in my arms. His human body was so soft and warm and most of all drinkable. The fact that all vampires in this town were in danger because I had exposed myself in one stupid mistake was too much to handle. With so much guilt already packed on my shoulders over the last 172 years I could not deal with more innocent deaths on my shoulders. I may put on an indifferent but inside I am so wracked with guilt. Man, Stefan is right, I do need some help. Wait….what, Stefan right? I really do need help if I think Stefan is right. I need some blood to clear my head. Unfortunately the blood source is curled in my arms. I leaned down to gently nibble on the hunter's neck and he groaned. This only turned me on and I thought about going for round two before I had to kill him but that would only just make….. Oh who am I kidding? I'm Damon Salvatore, I live for quickies. I woke up Dean by kissing him **ALL OVER**. I rolled him under me and we just reveled in the attractiveness of one another. Then we played until the sun went down. Dean fell asleep in my arms just like before. I decided that now was the time to kill him. He was a dick for stabbing me and I needed to protect the life I had built here. I couldn't risk losing this life or Elena for that matter. Even though I had slept with Dean I still cared very deeply for Elena. I couldn't risk it. I leaned down and started to kiss on Dean's neck drawing the blood to the surface. "Mmmmm…. he muttered, "Ready for round three already?" "Not exactly" I murmured, "I think I need a drink before we get started." Dean's mind didn't process the meaning behind my words until it was too late. By then the familiar aching in my gums had let go and my fangs snapped into place, the veins in under my eyes took their place beneath my alabaster skin and the whites of my eyes had turned red with the bloodlust. I bit into Dean's neck with force he screamed out in pain and started to struggle very roughly beneath me. I regretted causing him pain but it was a necessary sacrifice. Suddenly my throat closed up and I started to convulse. I fell off the side of the bed still convulsing. Vervain. I should've known that hunter do their research. Stupid, I scolded myself internally. Dean then got up off the bed holding the side of his neck. His face was the origin of anger. "I knew something like this would happen." He just shook his head his face turning from angry to hateful and disgusted at the monster I had now portrayed myself as. He walked across the room nude and picked his pants up off the floor and out of his back pocket he pulled out a mini stake. He then walked back across my room and kneeled down towards my body. I looked at him, willing him to stop the pain the vervain was wreaking through my body. It was not a lethal dose but enough to hurt like a bitch. He understood the question posed in my eyes willing him to stop the pain. He understood it loud and clear. "Sorry" he said with a sadistic grin "a monster like you deserves to die." Dean raised the stake over his head and I waited for death to take me. Then searing white hot pain spread throughout my abdomen. Then Dean's voice reached my ears. "I never said you deserved to die quickly though." With that he threw on his pants and t shirt. The last image I was left with was him picking up his cell phone and walking out the door with a mixture of disgust and pity on his handsome face.

**Dean POV **

Stupid vampire bit me. Tried to drain me; I could feel it. I had slept with the thing purely because of the fact that I was piss drunk and that I was really horny. Nothing more, nothing less. I could feel nothing more towards that bloodsucker other than the fact that he was deadly handsome. With that raven hair, ocean blue eyes… stop Dean! I internally scolded myself. Suddenly I noticed that I was pacing the town square angrily with what I am sure was a red face. I then decided to give Sam a call to tell him that I was okay. I dialed his number and a depressed "hello" came from the other end. "Sam," I ventured my voice thick with worry. "Dean" his completely surprised voice came from the other end. "Unless you have another brother named Dean than yeah it's me", I said my voice trying to lighten up the tension. "I thought you were dead" he said, his voice fraught with confusion and worry. "What, how could you think something like that Sam" my voice thick with emotion and confusion. "I don't know" Sam replied, "Last thing I remember was, you and I had climbed in bed and then this morning I was sitting in a hotel in Kansas, with the memory that you had died in some type of horrible accident." I sat in silence on the other end of the line for awhile. "Dean" Sam's voice interpreted my thoughts of anything that had the power to erase minds and replace what actually happened with new memories. I then got an idea. "Sam I will call you later I need to go talk to someone who might know what happened to your memories." "Ok" came Sam's timid reply on the other end. I snapped my phone shut and walked back to the Salvatore Boarding House.

**A/N: If I can get ten reviews on chapter one of this story I will post another chapter, so post those reviews if you have enjoyed the story so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Damon's POV **

Taking out that stake had hurt like a mother fucker. I ran down to the basement for a blood bag and sucked it down. It was nothing like when I had tasted Dean's blood. His taste was a combination of musky hunter scent and something sad but sweet at the same time. It was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. With nothing but boxers on I wandered over to my bar and filled a crystal glass with a generous amount of bourbon. I heard footsteps outside my door and just waited to see who it was. My door slammed closed and my hunter's scent immediately flooded the house. He was spitting mad that was for sure.

"DAMON!" He yelled throughout the house.

"I am right here Dean, no need to yell." I said smugly. I was leaned up against the mini bar with a huge grin on my face. I saw Dean's eyes lose their anger for a minute as his eyes traveled up and down my perfect body. He quickly regained his anger in a fraction of a second though.

"Did you ask my brother to leave here?"

"Do you want to know the truthful answer or the lie?" I asked him with a shit eating grin.

"Do not test me vampire." Dean threatened, bringing out a stake and a handful of vervain out of his pocket. He took a menacing step forward and I put my hands up in surrender.

"Fine, no need to go to drastic measures. I compelled your brother to leave town, happy?"

"NO!" Dean replied, his voice getting five octaves higher. I just shrugged my shoulders and turned back to my bar topping off my bourbon. I could hear Dean breathing heavily behind me, trying to calm his nerves. "Wait, what do you mean compelled?" Dean asked, his anger forgotten at the moment to satisfy his curiosity.

I looked at him funny for a minute. "You tried to kill me and didn't even know about all of my abilities?" Dean just scowled. I made a mental note to tell him later that the scowl did not fit his pretty face. "Compelling is a nifty little gift we vampires use to get what we want. Usually it is used to make the human we just fed on forget it and move on with their life." I just sat there and stared at Dean until he broke eye contact and stared at the carpet.

"Bring Sam back please." I barely heard Dean whisper this. "He doesn't really believe it is me." I just sat and watched the hunter, sipping off my glass of bourbon occasionally. Finally I gave a huge sigh.

"Give me your phone Dean. I am assuming he is under Sam, right?" Dean just nodded. I pressed send on the phone and after two rings Sam picked up the phone.

"Dean?" he asked voice full of hope.

"Sam listen to me, any compulsion I have used on you will wear off now."

"Any compulsion you have used on me will wear off now." Sam repeated back into the phone. I then snapped the phone shut.

"Congrats, your brother knows you are alive now." I said dryly. Dean just took back his phone and strode out of the house.

**3 days later **

I was slowly dying. Slowly, everyday my bite was getting worse. Some days I would hallucinate and other days I would be confined to my bed with crippling abdomen pains. By now the veins in my arm had crept up to my upper forearm. I could still walk around on some days but I was getting weaker and weaker. and Sheriff Forbes started to ask me if I was really sick.

It had been a week and I was only days away from dying. I could feel it in my undead bones. I went back to that biker bar I had first met that hunter at and saw him sitting at the other end of the bar. It didn't surprise me that they were still in town. Katherine was punishing me for not wanting to leave with her and be her little boy toy minion for all of eternity. That is just 1864 for all of eternity, no thanks. She can keep killing all the people of the town. I do not care. I stopped caring about her a long time ago. I had no desire to help the hunter I thought was so attractive I could ravish him anytime I… stop Damon! I couldn't keep away from the hunter. He had a magnetic pull that was impossible to resist.

He and I sat at opposite ends of the bar and we just kept shooting glances at each other and just got drunk as the night went on. Finally the hunter ordered his tab and left. So I just set my drink on the bar and ordered my tab as well. Suddenly I felt two hands on my hips from behind me. From the tingling going up and down my spine I knew it was Dean.

"Hey there sexy." His hot breath on my neck and ear immediately turned me on. I might be dying but that didn't mean I was gonna sit here and mope about it. Yet I still felt the need to tell him that I was sick in case that was a turnoff for him in any way.

"Dean I am very sick, I might not live for much longer. He just stepped back and appraised me for a second. Then a devilish glint came to his eye.

"Then we'll just have to make this one count for something won't we."

**Dean's POV **

We took Damon's camero back to the boarding house, me massaging his thigh and practically undressing him with my eyes the whole way. We pulled into the driveway of the Salvatore Boarding House and I immediately jumped Damon as soon as he turned the ignition off. Damon aggressively kissed me back for what only seemed like seconds and then pulled back. He got out of the car and then used his vamp speed to come around and open my side of the car for me. He opened the door of the car and pulled me by my jacked into a searing kiss. Being a hunter I know I should be disgusted by knowing that I was about to sleep with a creature I should be hunting, but right now I didn't give a flying shit. I just wanted to sleep with this very handsome specimen in front of me.

We walked into the boarding house, kissing, laughing, and groping the whole way. We made it up the stairs to his room. At the threshold he picked me up with his vampire strength and threw me across the room, onto his plush, white bed. He was on me in a second. Then we started to make out again. His hand started to creep under my shirt. He pulled it off in one fluid movement.

"Smooth." I murmured against his lips. I only felt him smile in response, while pressing butterfly kisses to my exposed abdomen.

He steadily moved downwards, down my abs, and finally came to my belt. He flashed one glance toward my face and I only nodded. His hands then occupied the task of swiftly undoing my belt. He got to the button of my pants and the zipper came soon after. Finally he inched my pants off my frame making sure that I could feel every inch of rough denim as it moved across my thighs. I moaned at the sensation of the rough denim across my heightened nerve endings. My moans seemed to make the process of my pants being on the floor go faster. My underwear was the only garment still one my body and Damon only had his signature black button up shirt unbuttoned.

"You're overdressed." I breathed out. Damon just nodded in agreement.

**Damon's POV **

My arm hurt like a bitch. I just ignored it though. The pleasure I was gonna feel after I got all of these clothes off was gonna be incredible. Enough to forget one werewolf bite, that's for sure. This sex felt different though. It was still lusty and filled with attraction but I felt something a little more...anyways at Dean's comment that I was overdressed I just sat up and straddled his thighs. I seductively took my shirt off. His hands ran up my sides, goosebumps following in his wake. I kissed Dean and he sank back into the pillows and groaned.

Seconds later, Stefan walked in.

**Stefan's POV **

The smell of sex hit my nose as soon as I walked into the house. Damon's room was quiet so I suspected that his outing for a human meal had been successful and that he had used the girl, fed, and sent her home. I walked upstairs to borrow Damon's copy of 'Gone with the Wind' again. With Elena gone to visit her Aunt in Denver, I was left with nothing to do but sit and wait. So I walked across the hallway to Damon's room. I came up the Damon's door and heard his labored breathing and a human heartbeat. I rushed into Damon's room to stop him from taking too much from the girl and saw Damon straddling a very attractive looking man on his bed. Only the man's head turned my way. Damon just kept looking at his partner, gently stroking his face. I was shocked at this act of tenderness from Damon, the heartless killer he portrayed himself as. I was brought out of my thoughts by Damon's voice.

"Good evening brother," then he turned to me, "Can I do something for you or can I get back to trying to make Dean scream?"

Damon's partner, Dean, reached up and smacked Damon's bare chest. Damon just looked down innocently and smiled his crooked grin that all the girls and apparently some guys fell for. I just turned around and closed the door. All I heard ws the crys of passion coming from upstair all night. **ALL NIGHT.**

**Dean's POV **

After who I assume to be Damon's brother walked out of the room Damon just returned back to undressing himself. He started to undo his belt and I immediately smacked his hands away. I got to work on his belt again and made sure my hand would innocently brush up against his cock while I unbuttoned his pants and took his belt off. The last times my hand brushed up against his cock he would throw his head back, mouth slack, and moan to the ceilings.

"Quiet down." I chuckled quietly.

"Sorry." But he moaned even louder. By this time we were naked and more than ready to get down to business. Suddenly I felt Damon stiffen in what I assumed was anger above me. I got scared remembering our last encounter that entailed sex and I remembered the bite mark that still hadn't healed on my neck. Damon then suddenly flipped me over onto my stomach. Never mind it wasn't anger it was lust, and lust I was totally okay with.

"This isn't gonna hurt sweetheart, just relax." Then he plunged into me so deep I swear I could feel him in my stomach. He pulled almost all the way out and plunged back in, setting a steady rhythm of working to pound me into the mattress. By now the burning was subsiding and intense pleasure was setting in.

We fucked for at least the next four hours.

**Damon's POV **

That was possibly the best sex of my life! Incredible, which is the only word I can use for that experience. I woke up to find the hunter pressed against me. I relished the partial comfort, until I felt it coming onto me. The crippling abdomen pains came with a huge wave of nausea. I got to the toilet just in time to throw up all the blood I had drank over the last week.

"Damon, are you okay baby?" I felt Dean's comforting hands rubbing circles on my back. I was suddenly so dizzy I could not stand. My feet seemed to disappear out from under me. I felt my skull crack as I hit the sink on my way down.

**Dean's POV**

Damon fell to the ground in a lifeless heap after his head hit the side of the porcelain sink with a sharp crack. He landed facedown and the side of his head was already soaked in blood. I started to panic until I remembered that Damon's brother, Stefan, was downstairs. I rushed out of the bathroom and threw on my jeans. I ran downstairs.

"HELP, STEFAN, HELP!" I screamed.

**Stefan's POV **

I was awakened by the quickening of Damon's playmate's heartbeat. Seconds later, Damon's playmate, Dean, I think his name was, came rushing down the stairs screaming for me to help. I got up from the couch and Dean came up to the couch telling me that Damon had hit his head and that it looked really bad. I rushed past Dean and up the stairs, and up to Damon's room using my vampire speed. I got to Damon's side and turned him face up. I could tell instantly that his skull was cracked and his brain was severly damaged.

Dean by now was pacing the bathroom, eyes brimming with tears. I pulled up Damon's sleeves to check for more injuries and saw a purplish coloring on his uppper arm. The veins on its underside were pulsing. It dawned on me immediatly. I let Damon's sleeve fall and started yelling at his corspse. "What the fuck Damon?! How the hell do you manage to get bitten and not tell anyone!"

Damon, coming back to life, groaned and rolled back to his original facedown position. He groaned again, this time with words attached. "Becuase brother, the last time I was bitten, you sold your soul to Klaus and went Ripper. I would rather die then to have you go through that agian!" He then spat on the ground, in disgust, to get his point across.

"Damon when did you get this bite?" I asked calmly.

"I will not let you sell your soul to Klaus agian for me!"

"Damon I would do it anyways, whether you wanted me to or not." I pulled out my phone and pulled up the contacts list. '_Klaus'_ the contact read. I took a deep breath and pushed the call button.

**A/N: Please please please review. Reviews make my day. I love to hear your thoughts and comments**

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Klaus POV **

I was sitting at home watching late night TV. _Uggghhh_. I thought with utter disgust. _The Romans had better entertainment_ _with this_. My phone then suddenly started ringing. I pulled it out the check the caller I.D. It was Stefan. _Hmmm_. I thought. Interesting, so I picked up the call.

"Stefan…. How is my favorite ex-ripper doing?"

"We are never going to be friends and I am never going back to you Klaus."

"Stefan I am shocked. Is that any way to treat your elder, someone who could kill you in the blink of an eye and not think twice about it?"

"I am sorry Klaus but I am calling in a favor from saving your ass from your father back in the 20's."

I stayed silent for a minute thinking that he would offer me something else. When he didn't, I broke out in laughter. "Sorry Stefan." I managed to get out around my laughter. "You are going to have to offer me a lot more to me than just that if you want a favor."

After a couple of moments Stefan spoke again. "I need your blood Klaus. Damon was bitten again." Stefan's voice started to break towards the end. All I ever wanted was a family member that would give everything for me, that cared for me that much. That would sell his soul to the villain for me, that would give up everything in the blink of an eye.

"You would give up everything for your brother wouldn't you?"

"Yes." Stefan's voice sounded over the other end with conviction.

Elijah had left me to deal with a pissed Rebekkah so I was feeling extra evil today. "If you are willing to give up everything for that self destructive excuse of a brother than you are a fool." I hung up the phone. Just another load of guilt, another straw that broke the camel's back long ago.

**Dean's POV **

The man I love was dying. Wait….. the man I love? _Yes._ My brain and heart decided at the same time. Stefan just took the phone away from his ear and stood with his back to me for a minute not moving. He then turned around swiftly, pushed past me, and strode out of the room. When he had left that long, hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach came to be. While Stefan was on the phone with Klaus I had moved Damon to the bed where he was lying, covered in sweat and dried blood, breathing shallowly. Stefan had left his phone on a table in Damon's room. I took a deep breath and walked over to pick up Stefan's phone. I picked it up and hit redial. Klaus picked up immediately.

" Stefan have you found something to offer me?"

"It is not Stefan."

20 minutes later I was standing in front of an opulent mansion. The impala purred as I slowed her down to park her in the driveway. I walked up the driveway in my favorite leather jacket and boots. There were two pistols in my belt, and one hunting knife tucked into each of my boots, and a stake tucked into my jacket just in case Klaus tried anything. Though this Klaus guy was invincible without a special stake, I wasn't going to walk into a situation like this naked. After Klaus had learned what I was he seemed eager to meet me and possibly work out a deal.

I entered the door to the mansion that full well that it would not be locked. He was an original, not many things are a threat to him. Klaus was sitting in the dining room, sipping on amber liquid in an expensive looking crystal glass.

"Good evening, Dean was it?"

"Yep." I answered, plastering on my best fake smile. I trailed my hand along the soft leather couch and looked at all the lavish decorations that graced the mansion. I stopped to look at a painting that was the most visually appealing thing that I had ever seen.

"That is my personal favorite." Klaus spoke, rising from his seat in the dining room. He came to stand by my side. My posture became very tense. Klaus either didn't notice or he did not care. "I got it from a young painter in 1519, his name was Michelangelo, you might have heard of him? Anyways I am sure you did not come here to admire my décor."

"Yes." I answered firmly. "I came to bargain for the blood that is going to save Damon's life."

"You see hunter, that is why I like you, you get right to the point. No wasting time with idle chit chat." He turned around and walked back to his chair in the dining room. He reached over to a small table next to the chair and on the table was a small wooden box. He took the small wooden box in his hands and from it he pulled a small glass bottle filled with a crimson liquid, which I assumed was his blood. I would do whatever it took to save Damon's life. Klaus looked at the small bottle and turned it over and over in his fingers. Then he spoke.

"Guess what hunter, since I like you so much I will cut you a break. If you tell me one good reason why I should give you this very valuable blood in this bottle then I will give it to you."

"And if I don't." I answered calmly.

"Then Damon's time slowly wanes down until he dies. I have nothing better to do. There is nothing on TV." Klaus sat down and I pulled out a chair directly across from him. I sat and thought for a moment and then it came to me.

"Have you ever been in love Klaus?"

"No." he answered immediately. "I have been alive for a thousand years. If love exists I would have found it by now."

"Are you sure you haven't already?" Was my innocent reply. In my brief walk of the hallway I had seen a drawing littered on a table of a woman with a heart shaped face and beautiful wavy blonde hair. She had her hand on the neck of a horse and her face showed the true beauty she found in the animal's presence. In all it was a magnificent drawing. No one draws a picture like that unless they are in love.

"There is one woman." Klaus spoke softly after searching my face for clues for awhile. "But she loves one of my hybrids." His voice rose in tone and volume. He angrily got up and started to pace the room. "I am the alpha male, how can she love a lowly creature such as Tyler, how? I gave her lavish gowns, beautiful jewelry, romantic drawings…everything! And she just throws it all back in my face!"

I spoke up from the table, daring to get my face punched in by a very angered original hybrid. "Maybe Klaus, get to know her. Maybe her affection can not be bought. Maybe she needs you to make an effort to get to know her."

"I try and just get pushed away." his face looked dejected and I felt for the guy.

"Are you nice to her friends." I suggested.

"No." He answered angrily. "They have all tried to kill me at least once. Apparently I am better off dead, according to them. Try and push aside that almost everyone in her circle of friends has tried to kill me once, not gonna happen." Klaus said with a smirk with an expression I could almost identify as sadness in his eyes. He really loved this Caroline girl, that was for sure.

"Have you ever told her how you truly feel?" I asked him. This stopped Klaus in his anger filled pacing around the room.

"Do you think it is worth it?" He asked softly. I looked deep into Klaus's eyes and saw all the hurt and betrayal over the centuries.

"If you truly love her then it will always be worth it." I answered him truthfully. Klaus slowly walked over to me.

"If I ever have someone love me the way you love Damon then I will be truly lucky. Now hopefully Caroline will feel for me what I feel for her in time. Time is all I have." He opened up my hand, put the glass bottle of blood in it and closed my hand over it. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and pledge my love to a very special woman." With that he walked out the door.

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

P

**Damon's POV**

I had been fighting the hallucinations for hours. Sometimes I would hallucinate about Dean leaving me or telling me to go back to hell where I belong, or he would be trying to kill me. These were the hardest ones. So while I had minor control of my muscles I wrote him a note, telling him how much I would miss him and that I would love him if he was willing to accept my love. These hallucinations were so hard to ignore while I was writing. I knew they were not real but somehow it still struck me and cut me so deep that I started to cry towards the last one where he called me a lowly monster who didn't deserve any love. He then walked out. I begged and cried for him to come back to me. He didn't and I just cried myself back into a dreamless sleep.

**Dean's POV**

I walked into the Salvatore Boarding House to hear Damon calling and crying out my name at the top of his lungs. After the phone call with Klaus, Stefan had just disappeared so I was forced to leave Damon alone, something I was no regretting. I rushed up to Damon's room with almost inhuman speed and rushed into his room. I pulled the bottle out of my back pocket.

The way Damon's hallucinations made it look, I must have pulled out some sort of weapon. He could not move because of the crippling abdomen pains but he would put up one hell of a fight. The veins in his eyes crept up under his alabaster skin and the whites of his eyes turned red. His fangs popped into view as he bared his teeth, ready for me to attack him. The low hiss that escaped his lips told me that he was ready for the do or die fight. The idea flashed in my mind suddenly. He needed this blood soon or he was gonna die. I had hoped that the venom had not affected his hearing yet.

"Oh baby, you know it gets me hot when you let me see your vampire side."

The fangs disappeared along with his veins and the whites of his eyes changed back to white. Damon just sat there a second, looking at me with a puzzled expression. I took a step forward thinking I had gotten past his defences He then hissed, only the fangs returning.

"You aren't real. Just tell me you hate me and disappear." Is that what he hallucinates about? I silently pondered while thinking of a way to get past his defences Then I took the advice I had given Klaus.

"I love you Damon." The simple sentence caused him to cry thick tears.

"NO" Damon cried. "These ones are so much worse. Now I am hearing things."I stepped right up next to the bed and he looked at me with so much pain, then confusion clouded his gaze. "You should have left by now."

"I am real."

Damon just remained silent. I took the opportunity in this moment and hopped up onto the bed with him. I placed him so that his head was resting on my chest.

"This is a nice way to die" Damon rasped out and I felt him smile.

"You're not dying today" I said. I pulled the blood out of my pocket and put it to Damon's lips. He only had the energy to barely open his mouth by now. I put the bottle to Damon's lips and prayed to God that it would work. I fed him the whole bottle and watched him lay still for a minute and did not see any improvement. I started crying thinking I had lost him. My chest started to ache and I cried thick tears and emitted deep sobs. Then from under my chin I heard a tiny groan. Then a very raspy voice spoke up from under me.

"Does it really make you hot when I show my vampire side?"

I rolled him under me and pressed lavish kisses to his face and mouth. Suddenly Damon's smirk left his face and he got very uncomfortable.

"Dean." he voiced. I watched him bite his lip and catch my gaze and then look away. "Did you really mean what you said?" He then caught me in his ocean gaze and I felt at a loss for words. He took my lack of words that I did not mean it. He pushed me off with disgust clear on his face and walked to the other side of the room. He then turned to me. His gaze had turned steely blue.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK YOU WINCHESTER! He screamed. "I was willing to put myself out there for you, willing to love you if you would accept it." He was gritting his teeth now. The volume was gone but he was still dangerously angry. "I decided that before I should have died that I loved you. I wrote you a note saying that I loved you and that I was sorry that I had to leave after just now finding you."

He pulled a note out of his drawer. He then ripped it up and threw the pieces at me. He then strode out of the room and downstairs to the living room for a glass of bourbon.

**Damon's POV**

Fucking Winchester! Breaking my damn heart like that. I needed something to dull the pain. I threw back two and a half glasses immediately, relishing the burn that cascaded down my throat. By the time Dean made his way down the stairs I was already on my third glass, the familiar buzz taking its place at the back of my skull.

"Damon…" he began. I gave an exasperated sigh and faced him.

"Just leave Dean…please. Just go and don't come back."

"Damon. I love you."

I set my glass down on the bar and walked up to him until our noses were touching. "I swear to god Winchester if you did not mean what you just said I will shove my foot so far up your ass you will be able to taste the rubber soles." He just sat there and smiled.

"Sounds kinda kinky to me."

"Be serious Dean." I whined.

"Fine." Dean faced me with a solemn expression.

"Did you mean every word of what you just said?" I breathed. Dean and I weren't people who openly expressed our emotions. We usually bottled them up until we had to release them by getting into fights for example or going on a murderous rampage in my case. So when I saw Dean struggling with his emotions I just leaned up and kissed him. "Just for inspiration." I said sweetly.

Dean looked at me confused for a second, and then he dove in for another kiss. "Need…more…inspiration." He tried to speak in between kisses. Dean gently rubbed his tongue on my lips, seeking entrance. I gladly let him in and we made out in the living room for a good 20 minutes. Then Dean took it a step further, trying to snake his hand under my shirt.

"Hey, hey." I gently scolded him. He looked at me with a hurt expression. "What do you say we move this party to the bedroom." I said. His eye danced with excitement that I am sure was reflected in mine. Dean swooped in for a kiss and grabbed my shirt. He started to pull me up the stairs and down the hall to my bedroom, keeping our mouths connected the whole way.

**Dean's POV**

We got about 3 feet from Damon's bedroom and Damon became very aggressive. He forced my shirt off and opened the door to his room and threw me across the room and right onto his cushy, white bed. As soon as I landed on the bed he pounced and landed on me, straddling my hips. Damon was such a teaser and kissed and licked all the way from my neck down to my belt. He flicked open the button on my jeans with skilled fingers. He slowly inched the jeans off my frame, kissing every inch of skin that became exposed as he pulled down.

I became impatient with the teasing and while Damon was kissing on my neck, I flipped us over so that I was on top. I ripped off his shirt and the buttons scattered all over his bed and the hardwood of his room. I licked my lips in anticipation. His chest gleaming in the rays of sunset that streamed through his bedroom window. I was so frustrated but decided that I could be a tease as well. If he could feel one ounce of the frustration I was feeling he would take me at this moment. I slowed down my actions to a snail's pace. I slid my hands down his chest and circled the area around his belt buckle with the tip of my finger. Damon moaned so loud I swear, the high school five miles away could hear him.

"Shush." I chuckled at him.

"Sorry" He moaned even louder.

I was not a patient person and got impatient with my own teasing soon enough. I ripped off his belt and pants. I found out that he was going commando and that just got me so much hotter. I then started to have very naughty thoughts about the little Damon below me. I halted my actions on his chest, reached below and started to pump. Damon's eyes rolled into the back of his head. His jaw fell slack and grunts and moans of agreement fell through his parted lips.

Finally Damon got a look of extreme look of lust in his eyes. Damon got settled on my thighs and I let out an excited noise of anticipation. It was fun to be dominated like this. He then thrust in with vigour and without warning. I let out a scream of pure pleasure. I was already so turned on that I was ready for this. All too soon I felt a deep, warm sensation pooling in my stomach.

"Damon…I'm gonna…" I was breathing heavily with moans and groans thrown in sporadically.

"Just let it go baby." Damon said seductively. With his final thrust I hurdled off the cliff head first. Damon followed me over only seconds after. We both lay on the bed curled in each other's arms, completely spent.

"I...Love...You" Damon punctuated each word with a kiss and also very breathless at the same time.

"I know." I replied with a smile.

**A/N: ****Okay so I have been thinking about an epilogue for this story. I know I could end it here. I have several ideas and I want to know what you guys think should happen. So do we want them to get married, engaged? Do we want Dean to become a vampire to spend the rest of eternity with Damon? Do we want them to adopt kids? I would love to here your thoughts and suggestions. If I don't get any this is the end of the story. I need at least 10 reviews before I post the epilogue. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Please review! **

"Hurry up babe, we're gonna be late." I called up the stairs of the Salvatore Boarding House. I had moved in 200 years ago when Damon and I were in the early stages of our relationship. "It's your brother's wedding, they have been together for 500 years, the least we can do is show up."

"Finally they're sealing the deal." Damon said with an exasperated sigh. "Spent way too long denying their feelings."

"That wasn't a problem for us. Been together for 600 years tomorrow."

"Yep." Damon kissed me hard. "They have nothing on us."

Damon turned me years ago. Specifically 599 years and 364 days ago. Sam died about 530 years back. He lived to be about 60 years old. A good age for a hunter actually. He died a natural death, thankfully. Sam had begged me not to turn but respected my decision. I needed to be with Damon forever. It was a whole dramatic affair the night he turned me. He took me out to a very nice dinner and then we came home and had amazing sex. We were snuggled up in bed and he asked me if I was ready. I said yes and he bit into his wrist. The crimson liquid welled to the surface and I tentatively put my mouth to his wrist and started to suck. His blood was delicious and tasted like caramel. I pulled off with a contented sigh and remember the blood being smeared around my mouth and already looking like a real vampire.

Damon just smiled his loving smile at me. "I'll see you in a bit babe." I then noticed his hold around my neck. As a hunter I immediately tensed in this vulnerable hold but relaxed when I calmed down enough to remember it was Damon. He just stroked my cheek with his thumb and then I was gone.

I awoke 3 hours later with Damon by my side holding a blood bag. I groaned and rubbed my slightly sore neck. Any lights in the room were shut off and all the curtains were closed and I was grateful. My senses immediately picked up on the blood bag in Damon's hand and I gave an audible hiss of hunger. My fangs then agonizingly dropped down out of my gums and sank into the blood bag Damon had put in my hands. The blood flowed down my throat like a silk waterfall quenching my immediate thirst.

I was pulled out of my reminiscing by a pang of hunger and Damon's lips on my neck.

"You were the one telling me we need to go and I find you here daydreaming." He teased lightly.

"Sorry" I apologized.

"It's all right." Damon smiled and chuckled. "I could think of something better to do than go to a wedding." Damon eyebrow wiggled suggestively.

"We have had enough sex to last us an eternity." I chuckled. Damon just pouted and I dragged him to the car.

Mystic Falls had changed little in the past 599 years. All the buildings were still there and cars remained the same, the people were still there such as Caroline and Tyler and Elena and Stefan. My family had all died off a long time ago. I had just adopted Damon's family. Elena was older than me and I feared her. She was powerful and did not hesitate to put me in my place. She had been turned 15 years before me and could pin me with the flick of her arms. We had promised to go to her wedding when Damon and I had gotten her and Stefan back together after 400 years of fighting. Stupid kid problems had kept them apart. They had gotten back together 200 years ago and about 6 months ago decided to get married. Lucky for us that meant we had a wedding to get to if Damon would get his ass in the car.

"We're gonna be late."

Damon just rolled his eyes and swaggered into the hotel we were staying at for the wedding. We had changed and we got directions down to the grand ballroom and we stopped in front of the doors and I turned and straightened Damon's tie. I then ran my fingers through his hair and messed it up a bit to make it perfect. Damon just grabbed my hands and kissed me hard. Even after almost 600 years his kisses still got me hot. That was true love. Even though I had to deal with depression after hunting things like vampires my entire life, and now being the thing that my whole family despised. I eventually got over it with the utter love and devotion of Damon. He did everything to make me happy and that is why we would love each other forever.

"Not now." I stopped the assault on my neck and we straightened out our clothes and intertwined out fingers and pushed into the pre party before the then all got in cars and went to the Virginia coast for the most beautiful wedding I had ever attended.

The reception wasn't until later. We then drove back to the hotel to regroup. We had to make speeches so we decided to go up to the hotel room for a nap a.k.a to feed. We got up to our room and Damon pulls out a cooler. I can positively smell the blood and I shove past Damon to get at it.

"Easy there." Damon just chuckled taking a swig of some whiskey he brought in a flask. It was stocked with me and Damon's favourite blood type, A positive and AB positive, respectively.

"Ohhh." I was practically withering with hunger now. I picked a full bag out of the cooler. "Thank you for my favourite baby." I kissed him on the cheek and lay down on the bed with my eyes turning red and the veins coming up under my alabaster skin. The fangs came out with an audible pop as I didn't bother to pour it in a cup and just sank my fangs into the bag.

"Hungry there baby?"

You have no idea." I mumbled around the blood in my mouth. "At the party I wanted to rip into every one of those humans' throats and drain them dry."

Damon just looked at me, nodding in agreement and sympathy. "So that is why you were clinging to my hand so tight?"

"Yep." I smiled up at him. "You really do love me, don't you?" I asked him seriously.

"To the end of eternity." He smiled back, some blood dribbling down his chin. I stood up and walked over to him. I leaned in and the veins took there place under my eyes and my eyes turned their normal vicious shade of red. My tongue then swiped out and roughly licked the blood off of his chin. He groaned and closed his eyes.

"We have speeches to make in 20 minutes Dean."

"I know." I replied mischievously. "I am just getting you all worked up for when we get back to the hotel room."

"You are so fucking evil." He replied, his body starting to respond to my actions, now moving up and down on his neck.

"Dean if you do not stop now, I will be forced to take you here and now."

I looked up at him and saw how serious he was and when I did, I backed off. I may be a bit stronger but my superior strength was no match for a turned on Damon, who is willing to do anything to get what he wants. He would defiantly pin me down and fuck me if I kept going. Not saying that I wouldn't enjoy it, in fact it might be kind of hot but never mind. I pulled away and could tell that he was extremely turned on, just the way I like him.

We headed into the reception, hand in had. He was so uncomfortable and I teased him throughout the whole reception. Yet he stayed my anchor. He keeps me grounded and never lets me go off the rails. I am forever grateful to him. I love him. We made our speeches to the happy couple as we were both on the V.I.P. guest list of the bride and groom but we got out of that party as quickly as possible. We got out of that party as fast as possible, barely saying goodbye and congratulations to the bride and groom. I kissed Elena on the cheek and wished her and her husband a happy marriage, rushing the words out of my mouth a quickly as possible. Damon hugged his brother and kissed Elena on the cheek. We ran out hand in hand all the way to our hotel room and I could feel the glares of Elena and Stefan as we rushed up to our room to finish what we had started before the reception.

Damon had his head on my chest and was pressed as close as possible to my side and my fingers were tracing random patterns on his arms. I could feel his breath tickling across my collar bone every time he exhaled. Although we didn't need to breathe we picked it up, and now it is just a habit. I felt his breathing even out and knew that he had fallen asleep. Then someone was rapping on the door with no patience whatsoever.

"Dean, Damon, I know you guys are in there."

Damon just groaned and tried to snuggle deeper into my chest to make the banging on the door go away. I pried myself from our tangle on limbs and bodies and pulled on some jeans. I pulled open the door and saw a new Elena Salvatore standing at my door.

"We are going for the photo shoot, you guys better get ready."

"I don't think Damon and I…" I trailed off when she fixed me with a hard stare and I then knew that we were going.

We went out to a forest clearing out in a Virginia forest with a wedding photographer to take some pictures. First it was just Elena and Stefan then it was the whole wedding photo. We were only in one wedding photo. I was a little pissed that she had to interrupt a post sex cuddle session just for one picture for a wedding album. We drove back to the hotel and Damon and I checked out. We drove out the coast and went to go have a day out on Damon's boat he had bought a couple months back. As a surprise he then took me out to dinner at a fancy restaurant on the wharf.

"Happy 600 year anniversary baby." He whispered to me once we were seated at our table.

We ate a wonderful dinner of steak and potatoes and the most wonderful bottle of wine I had ever had in my 600 year existence. We then ordered cheesecake for dessert. Damon then grasped my hand and started to speak.

"Dean, I have something to tell you." He took a deep breath and then started his speech.

"You make me so happy. These 600 years with you have been the best ones of my life. I am very lucky. I may be 800 years old but I will love you for the rest of my eternity." He got off his chair and down onto one knee. He pulled out a box with a golden ring in it. It had no stones or anything, it was just a plain golden ring, yet it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my existence. Damon had stayed down on one knee the whole time I had been looking at the ring. Then he spoke.

"Dean, will you marry me?" Damon's eyes shone brightly and I got caught up in his ocean blue gaze. I was literally stunned speechless. The longer I remained silent the more Damon's smile faded. Eventually he closed the box and got back up on two feet. He was exponentially hurt, his eyes told me everything.

"If you don't want to marry me Dean, that is okay, but don't just stand there silently, at least have the decency to-" He was cut off when my lips crashed violently onto his.

"Is that a yes?" Damon asked when I pulled back, his eyes blown wide with lust. I pressed my lips back to his and smiled against them. Then I whispered quietly enough for only him to hear.

"Yes."

He pulled back and gave me a huge grin. "You have made me the happiest man alive, Dean Winchester."

Damon was giving the biggest smile I have ever seen him give in 600 years. The kind of smile that makes your eyes crinkle at the edges and your cheek muscles hurt. Finally after everything he was truly happy. Damon just kept looking at me, and then his eyes changed from loving to lusty and hungry. Dessert had arrived but Damon just to me to his Camero. We had left the Impala at the boarding house when we decided to go to Stefan and Elena's wedding.

The car flew down the road and we got to the Salvatore Boarding house in a matter of minutes. We got out of the car and into the boarding house with our superior strength and speed. Dressers and lamps and various house adornments were broken or thrown carelessly across the house as we made our way up the stairs to Damon's room.

I pinned Damon down to the bed and I felt him use all of his strength to push up against my hold on his arms. I only gave slightly to make him think he was winning and then just pinned him down easily again. The veins popped out under my alabaster skin and the red in my eyes appeared and my fangs popped out, the whole nine yards. Damon's features remained angelic and I had released his hands. He reached up and touched the side of my face and I leaned into his touch, vampire face still up. Damon's vampire face then popped up in a fraction of a second he had me pinned under him in sheer surprise at his sudden transition. We both kept our vampire faces, finding it easier to just keep them for the primal act of grinding our cores together. It would just bring our vampire faces out anyways.

Moans and hisses escaped our lips. All of our clothes eventually came off. Damon started sucking on my neck and eventually found it too tempting. I felt his fangs pierce my skin and it just got more erotic over the years. He started to suck my blood and I moaned very loudly. Damon just smiled against my skin and I just threw my head back. I felt my blood draining from my body so my fangs dropped and I found Damon's pulse point and bit into it. I started to suck and I felt Damon moan into my shoulder where he was still taking my blood. Blood sharing was one of the most intense, erotic, and personal thing one vampire could do with another. Usually only mates did this, we weren't quite to that status yet but I knew when we found each other that we were meant to be mates.

His blood still tasted like caramel, always the same every time I took a taste, I never got tired of it. Damon then thrust in without warning and started a steady rhythm. We were still sucking on each other pulse points, recycling the blood throughout our bodies. I started to see the cliff come into view. Damon pulled away just as I was on the edge and thrust into me with more vigour then I knew he ever possessed. He scraped his fangs over my collarbone and chest. I arched my body up into where he was using his teeth. The goose bumps travelled up and down my body at an incredibly fast pace. I cried out and let it all go. Damon's cries soon joined mine. He collapsed onto me breathing heavily. He then rolled off and pulled me into his chest. I climbed up onto his chest, even closer if possible and snuggled as deep into his chest as physically possible. I made a little contented sound and sighed a happy sigh. Damon's breathing evened out and he leaned down into my ear and whispered.

"Happy 600 year anniversary baby."

**100 years later**

100 years of happy marriage. About 70 years ago I decided that we were ready for the next step. Kids. We had contacted several local agencies but had come up with nothing for several years. Over the last 700 years birth control had become much more effective. Adoption agencies barely existed anymore. We barely stayed in one place for long. That didn't help the fact either. Ten years was our maximum limit before people started to notice that we were not ageing so it was especially hard for us to stay for long. I broke down in front of him one night.

"Are we cursed?" I asked out loud.

"No." He answered slightly wary of why I would ask such a question.

"Then why is it so hard for us to find a baby, Damon?"

"I know you want a baby but we can't conceive and there are no babies up for adoption at the moment."

"I love you Damon, and want to have a family with you. The ultimate show of love."

"It's okay Dean, shshshshshsh." He grabbed me and cradled me against his chest, letting me cry myself out. He held me in his arms for what seemed like forever. Damon just held me against his chest.

"Stupid heightened emotions." I laughed around my own sobs, now dying down.

"Shshshshshsh" Damon cooed. He released me from his hold on my chest and took my hand to lead me upstairs.

We changed into pyjama pants and I got into bed. I curled into Damon's chest and arms. I felt a calming essence coming off of him in waves. With my head nestled into his chest, I suddenly felt overwhelming lust come over me. I started to kiss up his chest and up towards his neck.

"Dean babe, you are upset. I don't want you to force yourself on me when you are upset."

"I am upset but I love you. I need some comfort, do not deny me this."

Damon just laid his head back into the pillows and groaned.

"I never could deny you anything."

"Finally you learned." I whispered between pressing kisses to his neck and chest. Damon let me have my fun on his chest and then grabbed my wrists, pinned me, and flipped us over so that he was on top.

"I love you Dean, remember that."

I nodded. I have known for quite some time. "I will love you forever as well Damon."

With those words that escaped my mouth we spent a night of passion like I had never experienced before.

**2 weeks later**

I had not had a cold in over 700 years. This was horrible. I had only been able to keep down one blood bag altogether this whole week. I was slowly starving to death. Damon got so worried that he made a call to Klaus. He was wary about helping Damon but he owed me a favour ever since I gave him some advice to get the girl he loves in exchange for his blood. Klaus was so grateful he decided that he owed me a favour and plus Caroline kind of pushed him to help us to. She wasn't too fond of Damon but she and I on the other hand had hit it off.

Klaus came to the boarding house and Damon let him in the front door. Caroline was at his side and when she saw me on the couch looking sicker than anything she immediately rushed over to my side and stroked my forehead with her hand. She didn't talk and I was grateful. Damon and Klaus were going over possible conditions in the kitchen.

"He wasn't bitten by a wolf, I would've known."

"Then what the bloody hell do you expect me to do about it?" Klaus practically seethed.

Damon hissed something back I couldn't quite catch because a huge wave of nausea rolled over me and I threw up my breakfast. All conversation then ceased in the kitchen. All was dead silent for minutes.

"Do you hear that?" Klaus asked suddenly.

"No." Damon instantly responded back and was then on high alert. His tone suggested that he was ready to kill.

Klaus warily came out of the kitchen. He was moving slowly with purpose, like he was stalking his prey. I would be very scared running from him if he was a wolf. He stopped in front of me, his eyes looking at my stomach.

"What?" I moaned, looking at him as if he were crazy.

"What is it Klaus?" Damon came to stand beside him looking at him impatiently for answers.

"Lift up your shirt, Dean." Klaus ordered.

I meekly complied wanting to know what is wrong with me. Klaus then gingerly pressed his ear to my stomach. I was surprised at his action. Damon then spoke from a few feet away.

"Klaus if you don't tell me what the fuck you think is going on with my husband right now I will find a way to kill you."

Klaus just stayed in his position, kneeled down, with his ear against my stomach. Klaus finally rose from his position next to me. Then he started to mumble quietly to himself.

"That is impossible." He whispered. "He has all of nature working against him." Then he looked to Damon. "Are you two mates?"

"What the hell is that?" Damon spoke.

"It is when you know if you are soul mates. With the eclipse last week it would not surprise me with today's events."

"How am I supposed to know if he is my mate?"

"I know someone who can tell." I spoke up from the couch. My voice and throat raw. I then closed my eyes and prayed for Castiel to appear. With a flutter of wings Cas appeared in the room. He looked around and noticed all of the supernatural creatures around him.

"Dean, where have you been?" He spoke. "About 700 years ago you just disappeared. What happened?"

I turned away for a second and willed my vampire face to appear. My fangs dropped and I felt the veins appear under my eyes. I turned back toward Cas and he gasped at my new face. He quickly regained his mask of indifference. He was still my guardian angel and I hoped he would still perform his duties.

"What did you call me down here for Dean?"

"I need you to touch my soul and Damon's to see if we are soul mates."

"No need." Cas spoke. He appeared right in front of Damon. Damon tensed up and with the look he gave he almost dared Cas to try anything.

"Dean, will you please calm this creature down so I can get an accurate reading. It is no use looking in his mind if he will put up walls."

"Damon, please relax. Cas will do nothing to harm you. I promise. He is just gonna read our souls. Relax."

Damon visibly relaxed at my words and stared straight into Cas's eyes. Cas then put two fingers to Damon's head and he gasped. Cas just nodded and came to stand beside me, ready to read my soul. He put his fingers to my head and I head him gasp.

"Well you two are defiantly soul mates. What I don't understand, Dean, is why I can detect three souls around your aura instead of one."

Then Klaus spoke. "Well the angel just confirmed what I already knew. Congratulations Dean and Damon, you have twins on the way."

Caroline looked kinda shocked for a minute. Then she squealed and hugged me. "Congratulations sweetheart." She then returned to Klaus's side and he started to walk towards the door.

"Congrats boys." Klaus called out. "Have fun."

Now only Cas, Damon and I were left in the room.

"Dean I believe it is custom to say congratulations, so congratulations. I must be going now. Until next time." He then disappeared with a rustle of feathers and I was left with a stunned Damon.


End file.
